


Untitled

by Solarcat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to sit on the wide, stone porch, still damp because the sun hadn't had time to burn the dew off yet, and watch the boy with the wings go flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no adequate explanation for this.

Jimmy loved being at Xavier's. For the first time he had real friends, and with the exception of only a few, most of the other students didn't mind giving up their powers for a few hours to sit and watch a movie or play video games with him. He liked his classes, and the professors were nice, but his favorite thing about living there was that he could get up early and go outside. He liked to sit on the wide, stone porch, still damp because the sun hadn't had time to burn the dew off yet, and watch the boy with the wings go flying.

It hadn't taken Jimmy long to find out who the boy was. His presence had caused more talk than Jimmy's arrival had, and no mutant could easily forget the name "Worthington", after everything that had happened. Jimmy had been unsure, when he had discovered Warren's identity, how he should feel about it.

He had overheard the professors talking about him, when the decision was made that he would be able to attend Xavier's School tuition-free. They had used words like "exploit" and "reprehensible", but he wasn't sure that was exactly right. He hadn't had anywhere else to be, and the people at Worthington Labs had given him anything he asked for, within reason. He always had the newest games, got to watch the newest movies. So, he wasn't really _angry_ or anything. And besides that, he didn't think he could be angry with Warren if he tried. The older boy walked around looking pretty sad, usually. The rumor was that he'd had a big falling-out with his father over "the Cure". Some people said he walked out, others insisted his father had thrown him out or disinherited him. Jimmy didn't really have an opinion either way; he just wished the other boy would smile more often.

Warren smiled a lot when he was flying, which was part of the reason Jimmy didn't mind getting out of bed over two hours earlier than his roommate. The awe Jimmy had felt when he first saw Warren soar over the bay hadn't faded at all. The sight of him, wings spread wide with the morning sun making them shine, smile on his face... it was breathtaking. He didn't know if Warren ever noticed him on those mornings. If he did, or if he minded at all, he hadn't said anything.

In fact, he hadn't said a single word to Jimmy in the entire time they had been there. Sometimes, Jimmy would catch Warren looking at him, an odd expression on his face. It took a while to realize that the expression was mixed, part apology and part something indefinable which might have been guilt. When Warren would look at him like that, Jimmy wanted more than anything to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't blame Warren for anything. He didn't, though.

He promised himself that he would be okay with always watching the boy soar overhead, that he could be content to watch him from afar. Warren's wings were his joy, his freedom, and the one mutation that Leech swore he would never, never steal away.


End file.
